Matéria de Amor, ECA!
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: Bella e suas amigas viajam na margarina e nos hormônios... Marcado como "T", é por conta e risco do leitor, quem se habilita?


**Matéria de Amor, ECA!**

Eu tava na sala de aula quando mais uma vez me chamam, ou melhor a cobra de terno **[Tio B: Pessoalmente, eu acho uma cobra de terno uma imagem mental meio perturbadora, e não é um jeito inteligente de descrever alguém, por mais falso ou amante de ternos que seja...] (Bianchi: As cobras te mandam o seguinte recado: THAT'S RACISM!)(Fell: Cobra de terno? Vou precisar de chá da Nova Zelândia e cogumelos alucinógenos da Jamaica...)** da Senhora Cooper :

–Isabella Swan a senhora diretora ta lhe chamandooo. **[Tio B: Coitada da Cobrinha Cooper, com esse trabalho de merda, não é a toa que ela leva o vibrador pro trabalho e a voz dela acaba ficando tremida, né] (Fell estava ocupada dando um gole no chá e não viu a falta descarada de vírgula e nem o prolongamento perturbador de vogais.)**

Aiiii que sacooo o que eu fiz agoraaa paizinhooo do ceuu?**[Tio B: ÉSSIDÔIS ÉSSIDÔIS AMO MUITCHO] (Bianchi: Linguagem de menina que não se deu ao trabalho de ler livros e prefere ficar no internetês e miguxês...)** diz aiii, diz! **[Tio B: ?] (Bianchi: I don't get it either.) (Fell: Só falta agora alguém dizer "bilú, bilú" …)**

Bella-huumph sacoooo! **[Tio B: PARA TUDO essa porra virou estilo roteiro agora? Jesus Cristo, eu preferia uma slash nojenta] (Bianchi: Prefiro muito mais essa. As slashs nojentas me deixam com trauma... #SquikFic) (Fell foi procurar Bodan).**

Alice- De novo Bell's, o que tu aprontou dessa vez? **[Tio B: 1: Bell's? Really? 2: Bella estilo Dennis Pimentinha/ Personagem aleatório de filme de sessão da tarde] (Fell: Não é óbvio o que ela aprontou? Fugiu da clínica!)**

Bella- Nada, eu achoo! logo agora que o novo professor vai dar aula eu heinnn. **[Tio B: ? +1] (Bianchi: "Eu heinnn", digo eu!) (Fell: Fala sério? Ela vai ficar nessa de drogada a fic toda? Eu sei que eu não sou um anjo, mas não mereço esse castigo!)**

Fui saindo da sala emburrada **[Tio B: Observem que a sala tem o poder de ficar emburrada. E você achando que sabia tudo.] (Bianchi: It's magic! #faz gesto de glitter caindo no chão#) **e quando passei da porta dou **[Tio B: Tempo verbal mutante é sempre agradável de se ler] (Bianchi: NC já começou e eu nem tive tempo pra me preparar psicologicamente.) (Fell mastiga cogumelos alucinógenos.) **um encontrão em alguém e quase fui ao chão **(Fell olha para os lados para ver se ninguém viu sua tentativa de matar a personagem.)**se a pessoa nao **(Fell: Autora, pelo amor de Deus, "til" existe, use-o com carinho.) **tivesse me segurado. Consegui ficar de pé e quando levanto o rosto pra olhar e da um chingão **[Tio B:PRA TODOS VOCÊS QUE ACHAM QUE X NÃO EXISTE NO PORTUGUÊS: EXISTE, OK? SEMPRE EXISTIU, SEMPRE VAI EXISTIR. XINGAR É COM X. XÍCARA É COM X. AFFE] (Bianchi: Você tem alguma coisa contra o "X"?) (Fell: A autora pode não gostar de você, mas nós te amamos! #abraça o "X") **no desgraçadooo **[Tio B: Todo mundo leva o vibrador pra escola, pelo visto. Vai ver é um lance regional...] (Bianchi: Yikes!)** **(Fell: Continuo apostando nas drogas, ela andou fazendo alguma mistura do capeta!) **que nao **(Fell foi olhar se tem estoque suficiente de "til" para corrigir a fic.) **olha por onde anda, eu me deparoooo **[Tio B:...]** com **(Fell: "o tarado da machadinha!") **o cara mais lindooo **[Tio B:...] **que eu ja **(Fell: Não tem jeito... a autora odeia acentos!) **tinha visto na o cabelo acobreado, olhos verdes e o sorriso mais lindo que eu ja viii **[Tio B: Isso vai continuar rolando, não vai?] (Bianchi: Tá certo, você descreveu o cara, não me importo, mas você poderia não assassinar o português no processo?) (Fell: Vou precisar de quilos de analgésicos depois de ripar isso aqui...) **, Deus! O que eu tava indo fazer mesmo? **(Fell: se entregar na portaria do sanatório?)** ahhh sim,me recuperei do choque e comecei a sair dalii antes que eu ficasse mais rocha **[Tio B: ROXA. COM X. COM A PORRA DO X. QUE EXISTE.] (Bianchi: A Bella estava virando uma rocha?) (Fell: Durinha feito defunto?#tem pensamentos diabólicos.)** de vergonha do que eu tava **[Tio B: perdeu a linha de raciocínio?] (Fell: Tipo: ela tava com vergonha por estar trajando um casaco cinza cor de burro quando foge e um chapéu ultra chic com orelhinhas pontudas?)**.Ele segurou meu braço e pediu aonde eu tava indo **[Tio B:"perguntou aonde eu estava indo".] (Bianchi: PEDIU. PEDIU. #teve derrame#)(Fell levanta e vai regar as plantas carnívoras.)**.

Bella- Isso é da tua conta? **(Fell: Educação de princesa...)**- ergui a sobrancelha em descrença e ele me deu uma resposta que eu fiquei mais envergonhada do que antes. **[Tio B: eu to confuso, era roteiro, mas daí vira prosa, mas as interrogações se acumulam e eu acho que to com dor de cabeça...] ****(Bianchi: My head get so confused, hard to obbeeeeey! I kissed... ****(8) #apanha#)(Fell: Compartilho meus analgésicos com você, Tio B.)**

–Desde que eu sou seu novo professor senhoritaa...? **[Tio B: não to sendo homofóbico, até porque eu sou bi, mas o professor também vai pra escola com o vibrador on?] (Bianchi: Não duvido nada do Eddy...) (Fell: O professor também vai pra escola chapadão, isso é erva "mardita"!)**

Bella- Swan, Isabella Swan! **[Tio B: Mudança de atitude radical?] (Bianchi: Mesmo ela mudando de atitude, não vai subir nem um grão de areia no meu conceito.)**

–Certo senhorita Swan, onde pensa que vai? que eu saiba esse horário é meu e a senhorita devia ta na sala me esperando- Que caraaaaa chatooo **[Tio B: POTÊNCIA MÁXIMA, SEGURA QUE VAI VOAR PRA TUDO QUANTO É LADO] (Bianchi: #HEADDESK#)**(leia- se gostoso) **[Tio B: rárá que figura, essa Bella] (Bianchi: O Eddy? #morreu de rir#)** **(Fell engasgou.) **ele nao ouviu o que a cobra de terno falou nãooo?** (Fell: O lance vai continuar chato desse jeito, é? Vou ali, descobri que tem uma infestação de mafagafos no jardim.)**

Bella- A diretora ta me chamando eu tava indo la, mais **[Tio B: Jesus Cristo, esse povo aprendeu português?] (Bianchi: Sei lá, Tio B. Mas o internetês de menina de 11 anos, sim!)** se o senhor quizer **[Tio B: isso responde minha pergunta...]** **(Fell estrangula um mafagafo imaginando os horrores que a língua portuguesa está sofrendo nessa fic.) **eu posso voltar pra sala **(Fell: A autora poderia voltar para o jardim de infância, quem sabe aprenderia utilizar o português escrito...) **- Ou a gente sai daqui e vamo pra qualquer lugar que o senhor quizer, **(Fell: Proposta perigosa...) **é so pensei mesmo, falar que é booom **[Tio B: Isso quis dizer "bum", tipo uma explosão? É assim que as crianças se referem a sexo hoje em dia?] (Bianchi: Mas, oi? Nem bem se conheceram e já estão nesse nível?) (Fell: Está subindo pelas paredes, criatura?)** nada!

–Tudo bem, vai la e não demora! **(Fell: Pedir diferenciação de linguagem entre os personagens é pedir muito, não é? Por que raios até o diacho do professor tem de falar feito um drogado?)**

Bella- Ok! **[Tio B: Todo mundo é tão animado, não é natural o.O] (Bianchi: Tomaram Red Bull.) (Fell: Beberam água da privada do banheiro público...)** Fui em direçao a sala da diretora e ele continuou a me olhar ate que eu chegasse la, hummph idiota eu nao mintooo nao háaa quebrou a cara... **[Tio B: Soletrem comigo: m-a-t-u-r-i-d-a-d-e. Tem a rodo por aqui.] (Bianchi: Ô, todo mundo é tão maturo que chego a pensar que eu sou uma ET.) (Fell: Não, não se trata de uma escola, a autora esta tentando nos enganar, na verdade isso aqui é um sanatório de loucos com idade mental d anos!) **

Senhora Cooper- Pode entrar logo Isabella, ja esta te aguardando. **(Fell: Cuma?)**

Bella- tudo bem!Bati na porta por que eu não sou mal educada vai que ela ta fazendo algo **(Fell: Confuso, muito confuso... #respira fundo e olha para o teto.) **constrangedor... **[Tio B: Mas eu pensei que os vibradores fossem considerados uma coisa normal, já que todo mundo sai por ai com eles ligados o.o] (Bianchi: #2 no Tio.)**

–Pode entrar.. **(Fell chuta o segundo ponto.)**

Bella- Maee? ta querendo o que dessa vez? **[Tio B: *CHOQUE* QUE REVIRAVOLTA, MEU DEUS] (Bianchi: Que confuso...) (Fell: Perdi alguma coisa? Dormi em algum momento?#olha desorientada.)**

Renné- Olha o jeito que fala garota! Tava querendo te informar que eu e seu pai tamo **[Tio B: É foda viu...] (Bianchi: No maior estilo favelada!) (Fell: PqP! Todos os personagens tem aversão ao bom uso da língua portuguesa? O título dessa fic deveria ser "Uma história de terror".)** indo viajar pra Port Angeles e voltamos na segunda ja que hoje é quinta quero aproveitar o fim de semana por la mesmo. **(Fell: A falta de noção na escrita é tão grande que desanima...)**

Bella-Só isso?- o prof gostosão ta me esperandoo!penseii, denovo! **[Tio B: Além de grossa, ainda tá com a periquita acesa. Se alguém acender um fósforo lá embaixo, aposto que o trem explode pior que bomba em posto de gasolina] (Bianchi: E ainda sua mãe vai até a escola pra avisar que vai passar o fim de semana fora, não podia deixar bilhete em casa?) (Fell: Espera, ela vai ficar sozinha em casa? Já estou vendo merda, muita merda. Alguém aposta alguma coisa na dedução de que ela vai querer arrastar o tal professor pra casa dela?)**

Renné- Por equanto **(Fell: "enquanto") **só isso mesmo, ve se nao vai **(Fell: Não irei doar nenhum acento para essa fic, não merece!) **ficar o fim de semana inteiro na rua dançando com teus amigos malas... **(Bianchi: E analfabetizados.) (Fell: Deixou muito claro o quanto a menina é do tipo "responsa"!) **

Bella- Eu nao vo discutir isso denovo certo? **(Fell: Além de odiar acentos, a autora tem preguiça de usar tecla de espaço, como alguém tem coragem de publicar algo nessas condições?)** é o que eu gosto de fazer eu amooo dançar e voce sabe disso! **[Tio B: Footloose/ Step Up Twilight version? Acho que vomitei...] ****(Bianchi: Não estraguem essa música!) (Fell: Eu posso ir ali à padaria? Volto logo, o quê? Vão me amarrar se eu tentar sair? Merda...)**

–Ahhh gente desculpa eu nem me apresentei direito **[Tio B: agora é tarde.] (Bianchi: Chega pra lá!) (Fell: Vai de retro! Ninguém te chamou aqui!) **, eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos **(Fell: "Isabella 17 anos cronológicos, 2 psicológicos, dúvidas quanto ao reino animal pertencente...#mastiga cogumelos alucinógenos.) **estou no segundo ano do ensimo **[Tio B: como você chegou lá?] (Bianchi: Era pra você estar no jardim de infância!) (Fell: Não aceitaram ela lá, assustava as outras crianças...) **medio, e meus pais sao Charlie Swan e a senhora ali encima, a diretora(Renné Swan), **(Fell: A autora conservou os pais da cria de mafagafo, isso já é um milagre!)** Fala serio isso tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, ao decorrrer do tempo vocês vao entender **(Fell: o que dá pra entender é que ter uma filha como você, é um baita castigo!)**.Nasci no Brasil **[Tio B: é uma DAQUELAS fics, ew] (Bianchi: Essa criatura não pode ter vindo das terras dos meus ancestrais. #Facepalm#)(Fell: Isso é um insulto ao meu povo!# levanta a foice ameaçadoramente.)** e meus papis **[Tio B: ...]** se mudaram pra forks **(Fell: Puxa vida! O que os acentos, teclas de espaço e as letras maiúsculas fizeram para a autora? Que raiva é essa desses elementos tão úteis?) **quando eu ainda era um bebe, mais nunca deixei minhas raizes, **(Fell: Bem que eu desconfiava que você era um vegetal!) **amo as musicas brasileiras, desde os meus 7 anos que eu faço **(Fell: Ó Deus! Vírgulas, vírgulas, virgulas...#bate a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes.) **parte do grupo de dança AZURO **[Tio B enfia o dedo na goela e vomita convulsivamente] (Bianchi não precisou nem colocar o dedo na garganta para vomitar.) (Fell tem uma síncope.) **(grupo que na maioria sao brasileiros) **(Fell: Autora, por favor, conte a verdade... Você não é brasileira, não é mesmo?)**, sao muitas pessoas que fazem parte é bem legal e eu amo de paixaoo isso, fora que eu tenho minha banda(S.e.x.y Dolls) **[Tio B está inconsciente em sua poça de vômito] (Bianchi foi tentar limpar a poça mas acabou vomitando de novo.) (Bodan acaba de chegar, encontra Fell desacordada e chama os paramédicos.) **e isso ajuda muito nas minhas apresentações **(Fell: Imagino... não, melhor não imaginar!) **-por enquanto na escola- mais eu sonho em ser famosa,** (Fell: Sonho ultra original...)** bem isso é outro detalhe...minha mami nao gosta muito mais o meu papi apoia e isso me ajuda muitoo! **[Tio B: Essa foi provavelmente a pior frase já escrita por um ser humano] (Bianchi: Eu disse, você deveria estar no jardim de infância, Bella!) (Fell: Ela deveria estar internada num sanatório, isso sim!)**

Bella- To indo pra sala.- Sai de la e nem dei tempo dela reclamar,** (Fell: O amor filial é lindo!)** fui correndo pra sala! **[Tio B: isso é que é ser ávida pelo saber, né] (Bianchi: CREDS! Essa daí tá com fogo na periquita. #2) (Fell: Quase me comovo com a vontade dessa menina de assistir aula...) **Isso nao foi nem um poco bom pra mim, resultadoo escorreguei e cai de bunda na porta da sala **(Fell esconde uma garrafa de gasolina)**, quantos micos num dia eu vou conseguir pagar na frente dele? puta merda! **(Bianchi: Até você aprender o português ou virar gente de verdade, ou seja, você ainda vai conseguir pagar muuuuitos vexames.)**

– Voce ta bem? -Que nao seja ele, que nao seja ele! Olhei pra cima so pra passar mais vergonha, era ele! **[Tio B: QUI XOCANTCHI] (Bianchi: AI, ABEGA, ESSA SCENA FOI TÓCANTCHI!) (Fell olha séria e começa a lixar as unhas.)**

Bella- to sim!- ele me ajudou a levantar e eu senti uma corrente eltrica **[Tio B: isso é um novo tipo de energia? puxa, ninguém me avisou] (Bianchi: Ué, essa energia era pra ser confidencial?) (Fell: Poxa! Eu tinha que ter graduado na máxima # chuta um disparador de raios elétricos.) **passar por minha mao e me arrepiei toda ele pareceu notar e deu um sorriso de canto, **(Fell: acho que eu vou ganhar aquela aposta...) **e eu como a panaca que sou **(Fell: Concordo!) **fiquei olhando ate ele mandar eu entrar pra sala de aula! Drogaa, estraga sentei no meu lugar do lado da minha melhor amiga alice, e atraz **[Tio B: puta. que. pariu.] (Bianchi: Meretriz. Que. Vos. Deu. A. Luz.)** **(Fell: É o fim do mundo! Corram para as colinas! Na falta, subam nos coqueiros!) **das minhas outras duas melhores amigas, rosalie e reneesme **[Tio B: MAS ELA NÃO É TUA FILHA, Ô POIA?] (Bianchi: É caso de fã revolts de que a Bella se fodeu e ela não. Liga não, Tio.) (Fell: Lógica não é o forte dessa fic...)** elas ainda tinham coragem de rir da minha cara! Dei meu melhor olhar mortal pra elas que se viraram na mesma hora pra frente.

Alice- Ta tudo bem mesmo? desculpa mais foi engraçado, e a melhor parte é que o gostosão foi te ajudar! -ela falou a ultima parte sussurrando.

Bella- isso foii mesmo- rimos uma da outra **[Tio B: patéticas]** **(Fell: Dementes...) **e prestamos atençao nao aula! **[Tio B: exclamação?]** **(Fell: "atenção não aula"?#se retorce na cadeira.) **Eu so conseguia olhar aquela bunda e esquecia do resto! **(Fell: Sério, vou ali e volto já...# Bodan segura Fell na cadeira.)**

–Bom ja que a senhorita Swan nao estava na sala eu vou me apresentar de novo, **(Fell: O quê? Vai refazer apresentação por causa de uma aluna? Por que eu ainda estou me admirado da falta de noção dessa fic, Jesus Cristinho?) **me chamo Edward Cullen, sou professor de biologia **(Fell: Pronto! Bella vai pedir uma aula particular de anatomia...)**, e vou lecionar ate o fim do proximo ano onde eu vou me despedir de voces e voltar pra londres, minha terra **[Tio B: é agora que ele tira um saquinho de chá earl grey e olha para todos com superioridade?] (Bianchi: Se liga Eddy, você não é a última bolacha do pacote.) (Fell: Os ingleses estão revoltados com essa ligação.)**, vim com meus irmaos Emmett e Jasper que vao dar aulas de Ed. fisica e História sucessivamente e o Jake **[Tio B: Muito bem explicado, supondo que todo mundo conhece essa cambada e tal...] (Bianchi: Tá, você falou que o Jasper e o Emmet são seus irmãos, mas e o Jake? O quê que ele tem a ver com você?)** **(Fell: Tenho medo de saber, cara Bianchi!) **vai dar aula de matemática. Bom apresentado novamente agora senhorita Swan me dê exemplos de répteis?** (Fell: Ela é um exemplo! Não, pensando bem, Bella é um tosco exemplar de uma mula manca...)** ja que esse é o assunto da aula.. **[Tio B: que PORRA de tipo de aula é essa? o.O] (Bianchi: Primeira aula de ciências, YAY!)**

–Eu tava tao concentrada tentando olhar aquela bundinha **(Fell: Vou precisar de limões, meu estômago está revirando...) **dele e matar aquela loira oxigenada que tava quase comendo ele que nem me toquei que ele falava comigo **(Fell: Hormônios...) **a alice **(Fell: Autora, minha querida, você é um caso bizarro de criatura sem noção de regras de escrita...fico me perguntando se você escreve seu nome com inicial minúscula...) **teve que me cutucar pra que eu saisse do transe **(Fell foi contar os frascos de ervas suspeitas do seus estoque, por medo da personagem haver saqueado alguma coisa.)**.

Bella- Aiii sua louca... pra que isso? **[Tio B: Que rude] (Bianchi: É, Alice, era só você ter derramado ácido nela!) (Fell: Era só ter afagado o cabelo dela com uma moto-serra ligada, carinho de amiga para amiga.)**

Edward-Porque eu to falando com a senhorita e voce não me responde pode nos dizer o mundo que você tava **(Fell: Estava na terra dos mafagafos!) **pra que possamos viajar nele e vê se la é tao interessante quanto minha aula? **[Tio B: Isso é péssimo, acho que nunca mais reclamo dos meus professores] (Bianchi: Eu também, com um professor desses me atirava do oitavo andar. Aonde a dona Maria mora e eu sempre posso entrar. (8) -q) (Fell: Planeta bunda do professor...na boa, não iremos entrar numa de American pie, né? Tenha dó, autora!)**

–Aiiiiiii essa doeu, maguou **(Fell: Putz! Errei novamente! Era pra matar!) **e agora to sofrendooo! **[Tio B: Mas é viada mesmo, viu *desprezo*] (Bianchi: Sofrer? Pra quê? #atira na Bella com uma espingarda#)(Fell mira novamente uma banda de tijolo e joga.)**

Bella- desculpa, eu nao to me sentindo muito bem! **(Fell: Alguma vez você esteve sóbria? Sério?) **claro que eu posso te dar vários exemplos de cobra pode ser? **(Fell: Nossa, eu já tinha me esquecido que essa merda toda tinha começado com um pedido de exemplo de répteis...)**

Edward- Pode? disse erguendo a sombrasselha em duvida... **[Tio B: Que medo desse diálogo] (Bianchi: Sente a indireta!) (Fell: Ele tá querendo...deixa eu fugir, deixa?)**

Bella- Bom pra começar tem a do tipo oxigenada **(Fell: OMG...Fala sério, autora. Demência adolescente tem limite, pensando bem... nessa fic a falta de noção extrapola todos os limites!) **que de exemplo te dou a Jéssica aii óoo na sua frente que ta pra enfiar os peito na sua cara **[Tio B: YOU GO GIRL faz ela se arrepender de ter saído do útero, garota] (Fell: Entramos no maldito lance da classe das piranhas taradas...)**.- todo mundo deu risada e ao mesmo tempo olhou pra mim com cara de assustadoo **[Tio B: uai, eles riram ou ficaram assustados? decida-se] (Bianchi: Ou fizeram os dois separadamente, por que, né.) (Fell: Bizarro!)** e a vadia querendo me matar **(Fell: Vou apoiar a moça, tenho aqui uma pistola automática muito eficiente.)**.

Bella-continuando, a lauren, a leah...aahh **(Fell: Certo, e o professor bundão vai deixar a doida delirar numa boa?)**

Edward- Chega senhorita Swan pra diretoria agora! **[Tio B: Vai precisar de uma cadeira permanente, lá, pelo visto] (Bianchi: Talvez até VIP!) (Fell: Eu providencio!# arrasta uma cadeira elétrica para a diretoria.)**

Bella- Denovo? fala sério, eu vivo mais la que aquii**(Fell: Dê tchau para sua turma, cria de capote, tem uma cadeirinha especial pra você lá # olha diabolicamente para a personagem.)** eu hein! **[Tio B: Não disse?]**

Alice- Bell's fica quietinha meu amor vai ser melhor pra tiii... **(Fell: Sim, como vai... alta voltagem, será rápido, não garanto o tal do "indolor".)**- alie? ahhh nao ate ela! **[Tio B: E essa é a versão 2011 de "Até tu, Brutus". Pra provar que o mundo sempre muda pra melhor, gente.] (Bianchi: Até que enfim, mas não foi convincente... melhora o português que aí sim!) **

Alice- Professor se o senhor me permite eu vou acompanha-la ate La **(Fell: Ei, eu só coloquei cadeira especial pra uma!)**, ela nao ta bem mesmo pra ta fazendo isso ...** (Fell: Bebeu água da privada, sei...)**

Edward- tudo bem alice, mais volte logo! **(Fell:Compreensivo...) **

Sai de la espumando de raiva **[Tio B: anti-rábica?] (Bianchi: Ah, vou precisar tomar?) (Fell: Na dúvida...# se aplica a vacina.)**, mais **(Fell: Não resisto! É "mas", criatura!) **essa garota pensa o que ? ele é meu poxaa! **(Fell: O lance já tá assim? Viu o bundão há algumas horas e já bateu a certidão de propriedade do cara? Estou com medo!) **O que? eu to ficando louca! **(Fell: Não, meu bem, você é louca!) ,.**ciumes e isso mesmo que eu to sentindo por um cara que eu acabei de conhecer? **(Fell: Pois é, né?) **sou loouca mesmoo...** (Fell: De fato...)** mais ele e tao lindo que da vontad... **[Tio B tomou quatro tylenols com uma dose de vodka e teme que não vá morrer] (Bianchi está comendo curry e mostra o quanto ela se preocupa com essa fic, mostrando seu dedo feio.) (Fell foi desmafagafizar o jardim de plantas carnívoras.)**

Alice- fala o que ta acontecendo ? eu percebi que você se interessou por ele! mais justo por ele Bell's, vai ser mais dificil que penseii,eu sabia que essa espera pelo cara certo ia da nisso, **(Fell chuta mafagafos enquanto Bodan vigia a desmafagafização, pronto para arrastar a ripadora para a ripagem caso ela tente fugir.) **nunca beijou, nunca namorou e agora se Fu**... **[Tio B: NUNCA NEM BEIJOU E QUER O PROFESSOR mas puta que pariu viu] (Bianchi: What?) (Fell:Hein?)**

Bella- Cala a boca alice, fala devagar e baixo pelo amor de deus! **(Fell: Nem mesmo Deus, conseguiu uma letrinha maiúscula aqui, puxa vida!) **tamo no meio da escola vai que alguem escuta isso eu to lascadaa... ai meu paizim me ajuda! **(Fell: Ò Jesus! E eu que pensei já ter visto as piores tosqueiras do mundo fanfic...)**

Alice- eu sabia! Poxa ele é um gato mesmoo aiii deus do ceu! só tem um pequeno problema Bella **[Tio B: PEQUENO, hihi] [Tio B 2: Entenderam? Tô falando do pênis dele. Rárá. Piadas de pênis. As melhores.] (Bianchi riu.) (Fell jogou um mafagafo na personagem.)**

A interrompi e perguntei

–Qual?** (Fell: "Ele é gay!")**

Alice- ele é nosso professor e depois do showzim **[Tio B: showZIM.] (Bianchi: Alice from Bahia.) **que você deu de ciúmes **(Fell: Milagre! Uma palavra acentuada! É inacreditável! Vou tirar uma foto!) **ele deve ta pensando que você nao gira bem,** (Fell: Ele estará certo, se estiver pensando isso.)** o que nao decha **[Tio B: X. X SUA VACA LOUCA FUGIDA DO MANICÔMIO. "DEIXA". DIACHO.] (Bianchi: Que preconceito do hell com o "X".)** de ser uma verdade!

– E ainda fala na minha cara?- a olhei indignada - tu é minha amiga ou o que? **(Fell chuta mais meia dúzia de mafagafos.) **desse jeito nao preciso de inimiga! quer saber? **(Fell: Não.) **isso é loucura foi só coisa de momentoo eu vou esquecer. Vamo deichar quietoo por enquatoo certo alice? **[Tio B: as pessoas realmente falam desse jeito de onde essa menina vem?] (Bianchi: Me fala o planeta que eu extermino a raça!) (Fell: Estou pronta para fazer baixar o apocalipse no planeta dessa criatura.) **

Ela concordou com a cabeça e disse que ia pra sala antes que sobrasse pra ela tambem.

Entrei na sala da minha mami dessa vez sem bater e Deus **(Fell: Glorioso Senhor, estou vendo miragem? Tem uma palavra com maiúscula aqui?) **o que ele estão pensandooo?

–MÃE, PAII pelo amor de deus tranquem a porta sacoo.- Os dois tavam se agarrando atraz da mesa da pra acreditar, que nojooooo! **[Tio B: "AH EW, QUE FIC MAIS NOJENTA E TRÁGICA PORÉM CÔMICA"] (Bianchi: Essa fic só me pareceu, trash, entediante, trash, problema de criança com 12, e ah, trash.) (Fell: Altamente trash.)**

Renné- Ta fazendo o que aqui denovo? aprontou o que dessa vez dona Isabella? **[Tio B: Quem para de se pegar e começa a chamar os outros de Dona? Medo.] (Bianchi: LOL.) (Fell: Vou bem ali e vou já #sai correndo.)**

Charlie- Oi filhota! **[Tio B: Charlie burro, pouco ou muito?] (Bianchi: Voto no extremamente.)**

Bella- Oi, Eu tava na aula de biologia daii o professor pediu uns exemplos de repteis eu deii e ele nao gostou só isso! **[Tio B: Que jeito de por a situação.] (Fell: Altamente convincente # é barrada na portaria ao tentar fugir.) **

Renne- me engana que eu gostoo senhorita Isabella, desembucha! Nisso meu pai segurava o riso eu hein? sera que ele ta bem... **(Fell: Confuso...)**

Bella- Bom eu dei de exemplo a Jéssica,a Lauren- Fui interrompida por duas gargalhadas que eu juro que nao acreditei que vinha deles! **[Tio B: "Vinham". São duas pessoas. Estúpida.]**

Renne- isso eu nao posso discordar- Essa é minha mamii! viram por que é bom de vez em quando a mami ser diretora, se fosse outra eu tava de castigoo...- Detençao Isabella! **(Bianchi: Oh, snap!) (Fell: Professor Snape?# olha esperançosa.)**

Bella- O QUE?eu menti por acaso? elas são mesmo, ela tava dando encima **[Tio B: que agora virou uma palavra só...] (Bianchi chora.)** **(Fell foi recapturada e amarrada numa cadeira para continuar a ripagem.)** dele e eu so cortei as asas dela, idiotaa!- me interromperam e ELE pediu pra entrar...  
Renne- Ta na hora do intervalo e eu chamei o Professor Cullen aqui...se comporte aii que eu tenho algo pra falar com ele! **(Fell: Impressão minha, ou a retardada da mãe dela também vai ficar secando a bunda do professor novo?)**  
Bella- Ok- fiz sinal de que tava passando um ziper na boca **[Tio B: Mas ela nunca "beijou" nenhuma parte do corpo de ninguém mesmo...] (Bianchi: É mesmo...)** pra ela ver que eu não ia me intrometer!Continuei sentanda na cadeira e minha mami mandou ele entrar e meu papi foi sentar no sofa que tem na entrou e ela pediu pra que ele se sentasse na cadeira ao meu lado.** (Fell: Sei...)**  
Renné- Bom pra começar ela me disse o porque de estar aqui e eu ja dei castigo que ela merece- ele concordou com a cabeça e eu o olhei com uma cara que eu acho que metia até medooo no capeta **[Tio B: medooooooo no capeeeeeetaaaaaaa] (Bianchi: Epa, chamaram o exorcista?) (Fell olha com desprezo para a personagem.)** . Ele sorriu de canto e olhou pra minha mami e disse  
Edward- então suponho que nao seja por isso que me chamou certo? **(Fell: Ela quer te dar as chaves da casa dela, já que vai dar no pé no fim de semana, queria saber se você pode trocar a caixinha de areia da Bella e trocar a água do pratinho também...)**  
Renne- Bom na verdade o professor que daria detenção **(Fell: Ô saudade do Snape...)** aos alunos nao vai poder estar aqui nem hoje e nem amanha **[Tio B: é tudo tão conveniente nessa fic, não me conformo] (Bianchi: Nunca me conformei...) (Fell: Nem eu!)**, entao ja que o senhor deu o castigo espero que possa ficar mais uma hora depois da aula com ela?~**[Tio B: que porra de interrogação/ exclamação foi essa?] (Bianchi: Inventando novos pontos.) (Fell: Que combinação do capeta é essa?)** - eu quase me engasguei com minha propria saliva! **[Tio B: nojenta] (Fell: Eca! Ela tava babando?)**  
**  
**Bella-O QUE? Mami do meu coração eu pago semana que vem, entao eu nao tenho mais nada que faz... **[Tio B: olha, eu me perdi. não entendo maaaaaais nadaaaaaaa] (Bianchi: What? #2) (Fell: Aonde estou? Que lugar é esse? Quem sou eu?)  
**Edward- Eu fico , sem problemas. **[Tio B: que fácil, ele.] (Bianchi: Ele tava na seca mesmo!) (Fell: Vai rolar corrupção de menores aqui.)**.- Otimo! mais quem esse cara ta pensando que ée? hein? **[Tio B: Professor substituto?] (Fell: O Mário, aquele que te pegou atrás do armário# Bodan morde a canela de Fell.)  
**Renné-Ótimo, estao dispensados- Começamos a sair quando ela disse- nada de gracinhas filha, vou saber se cumpriu tudo. **[Tio B: "nada de gracinhas". nada. de. gracinhas. Vou ir pegar meu valium.] (Bianchi: Desiste, sua filha vai acabar dando pra esse babaca daqui alguns cap.) (Fell: E vai me fazer vomitar até as tripas!)  
**Edward- Farei questao de contar se ela nao comparecer! **(Fell: Leve chicotinhos, coleiras, algemas e conte para mãe dela caso a ninfeta se recuse a usar um dos apetrechos.) **- Ahhhhh meu paii, o quee eu fiz pra esse cara? por que ele me odeia tantooo? **[Tio B: porque você é uma analfabeta imprestável com o cu aceso?]** **(Fell: Você nasceu, isso é insuportável!) **Saímos da sala e seguimos um do lado do outro no completo silencio eu espumando de raiva **[Tio B: anti-rábica? +1] (Fell: Já estou vacinada.)** e o desgraçado rindo, RINDO? acreditam nisso? **[Tio B: Querido Deus: Mate-me. Valeu, obrigado por tudo,Tio B.] (Fell: Senhor, se tiver uma vaguinha na lista da titia Morte, diz para incluir meu nome também, valeu!)**  
**  
Notas finais do capítulo  
**Bom esse foi o primeiro capitulo... **(Fell: Seria tão bom se fosse o último...)**espero que tenham gostadoo! **[Tio B: Isso foi uma piada certo?] (Bianchi: Há há há há. #Rindo ao estilo da Victorique#)(Fell: Se alguém gostou, o mundo está perdido!)**  
Beijos :* comentem por favor! **(Fell: Ripagem é mais eficiente, colega.)**

**Bianchi foi procurar queijo na geladeira pra colocar no curry, mas não tinha, então no processo de comprar ele, foi atropelada. O motorista fugiu, e não se sabe se a ripadora está viva.**

**Fell está gritando por Bodan que desapareceu numa ninhada de mafagafos e a deixou amarrada na cadeira.**


End file.
